Green Heart
by Mariia.Kristina
Summary: Tenten finally has the courage to tell Neji she loves him, but sadly he rejects her and tells her to find someone else. She does and Neji becomes jealous. Find out what happens! NejiTen Ten?


**Stuck with the Prodigy**

_**Hi people! Well... I'm starting a new story again so don't hurt me! (hides behind a lamp). I just felt like it since I've been sitting in a car for about wo days or so... not bad right (being sarcastic). Anyway, I couldn't get any internet connection for those two days because there wasn't any stupid connection so that was bad and even worse, we got lost and ended up in this scary place filled with hobos! They were staring at us as if we were food or something! I froze in the car and dared not to move an inch. It killed me! I'm serious! Okay I'll stop talking now and hope you'll enjoy this new story!**_

**_NOTE! _Lee, Neji, and Tenten are sixteen now! **

Darkness roamed the area of many homes in the waterfall village. The night moon had shed it's light over the black covers and smiled upon the small habitation.

Late at night three teen ninjas quickly dashed among the shadows and across the boundless fields of the quiet city.

"I see the main building ahead," A girl with brunette hair tied up in two seperate buns spoke. She wore a pink chinese jacket and dark blue trousers. She gracefully moved up next to her comrade.

"Let's procede through the back." A young teen with beautiful volumious jet black hair and somewhat white skin replied calmly. He wore a plain bland whitish robe and a purple slash like thing wrapped around his waist which fell seperately around his thighs and ending closely to the end of his knees.

"Wait... I think I heard someone coming." Along with the two other teens was another teenaged boy. He sported a beetle haircut and thick eyebrows arching over his eyes. He was covered in a tight green spandex which supposively suppose to aid him in increasing speed.

A guard ninja walked stiffly across the fields. A thick chainmail hung around the ninja's neck and embossed over his whole body. He carried a bored and tired look. His arms were massive in size making the sleeves of his kimono thug tightly against his skin whenever he bends his arms.

"Tenten-"

But before her beautiful friend could ask his comrade to do him a favor, she had already premeditated her moves, obviously knowing that they needed to take down their enemy before gainning access to the building. In seconds she quietly but swiftly threw a large four-sided shuriken towards the guard's back, instantly knocking him out.

Tenten glanced at Neji and smirked. "Was that what you were going to ask me?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Quickly, let's go."

With great luck, they found a staircase flying up to the top floor of the building. They bolted up the stairs and in minutes they finally got there. Their mission was close to being accomplished.

"There it is!" The boy with the beetle haircut exclaimed.

"Be quiet! Your being too loud!" Neji harshly whispered.

A bright green orb glowed magnificently in the dimmed room.

"So that's it. The thing we need to retrieve and then we can go home now," Tenten breath in relief.

_Why isn't there anybody guarding the orb? This mission has been too easy. There must be something else... _Neji continued to stare at his situation.

"Byakugan!" With his an ability to collect hyuga blood to his temples, he is able to see things far, close, and hidden. With that, he sees a explosion tag concealed inside of the green orb, but without knowing it, Lee has already began to take the orb into his hands.

"LEE!"

It was too late, the orb exploded in front of Neji's comrades, brutally hurting Lee's body and giving Tenten some minor cuts and bruises.

"Lee!" Tenten called. From the side of Lee's mouth, blood dripped and crimson soaked from an area around his ribs.

A veciferious alarm sounded and faint footsteps trotting up the stairs were heard.

"We've been caught! We got to hurry and find the _real_ orb!" Neji demanded.

The faint footsteps began to clarify in sound. Clearly, they were coming closer and closer.

"Neji we can't! Lee is injuried badly! We have to go back to Konoha NOW!" Tenten argued.

Neji glowered at her. "Then go if you want. I'll go find the orb. We're not failing this mission." He turned his back stubbornly on her and scrutinized the room after activating the byakugan.

Tenten stared at him. She didn't want to leave him behind and she knew well that Neji hated it when they failed missions, And in addition of why she didn't want to leave him, it was also because she loves him and couldn't bare to see him hurt. She has always wished there was some way to get closer to him and the only way she thought of was telling him her feelings.

She snapped back into earth as she remembered that Lee needed help badly.

"Neji!"

"Found it. Tenten! Throw a fire bomb at this vault!" Neji yelled.

"No you don't!" Ninja guards suddenly appeared in the room and were prepared for combat.

Tenten threw four smoke bombs around the room and in seconds, the room was filled with purple smoke.

"Neji! Where are you?" Tenten called.

"Here." Neji pulled Tenten's arm towards him and to the vault. "Tenten-"

"Yeah I know."

She pulled out a fire bomb from a patch she carried (in order to carry more weapons and quicker to pull out), but when she was just about ot throw it, one of the ninja guards in the room swash it off her hands with a swing of his metal sword.

"Huh?"

"What is it Tenten?"

"One of the guards! They're nearby!"

Neji activaed his byakugan again and in a sudden, he sees a ninja guard just about to slash him across his body.

With no hestitation, with no thought, Tenten quickly shifted in front of her friend to save his life. She took the slash and hollered in pain. She automatically dropped to her knees. Neji helped her get back up.

"Are you okay!" Neji asked holding her by the waist.

"Y-yeah..." she muttered weakly. "L-let's go now... Neji. Please..."

The guard kept slashing in random directions. Apparently he lost sight of where team gai was. In time, Neji carried Lee and jumped off from the building windows with Tenten after him. As they landed Neji turned to Tenten, seeing her struggle on holding her coughing on blood. Blood dripped on her face, but the source was from her mouth, but from her right eye.

Neji frowned and stared at her. "Tenten, I'll do it."

She nodded and handed a teleportation scroll to Neji. He quickly did ninjutsu signs and they vanished back to Konoha.

**One week later**

It was early morning in Konoha. The sun glittered across the light blue sky and trees whistled against the silence. The mood sent off waves of happiness and without worry except the worriness to have fun in the sun. Konoha was peaceful and quiet. You can litterally hear hear the sound of water spashing in a water fountain.

_Okay. Today is the day where I'm going to confess my love for Neji Hyuga! I got to be strong! Especially since I got that humongo-jungo scar across my body! First I have to act like I'm in a solemn mood to get Neji and me alone today! Even if Gai sensei told me not to come and train with them now. I've kept my urge to be closer with him to long already. This day is going to be my lucky day! If I could resist this scar, then I could do anything. _Tenten thought. Her bright mood then turned into a frown while she was walking towards her team's regular training grounds. _I'm probably exaggerating this a bit tooooo far. Okay... I got to calm down first._

Lee stood happily in his place. His team's regular training grounds. He was absolutely ready to train his butt off today, but so does his comrades want to do the same?

"LEE!" An eccentric voice called. Of course Lee knew who it was. His teacher!

"Gai Sensei!" He cried.

"Lee. How's your injuries?" He asked happily.

Lee smiled. "They're getting better."

Shortly after Gai's arrival, Neji arrives in the scene.

"Hey Neji!" Gai greeted.

"hn."

"Now I wonder where's Tenten? I guess this has to be the first time she has been late," Lee said in a concerned voice.

Neji looked away in pain of guilt. Remembering that she had sacrificed herself for him. He kept quiet and waited for her presence.

Gai's cheery, enthusiastic aura promtly changed. "Well that's why I have asked you to come here except Tenten."

Neji and Lee looked at each other in confusion. "What? Why not Tenten?" Lee asked eagerly.

Gai paused and frowned more. "Well, Tenten... your teammate, well, uh... she's

"Please Sensei. Tell us now already," Neji said in annoyance.

"Right! Tenten has gone a bit... _blind_ on her right eye which is very, very bad indeed. She'll have to be aided in 'special' training to regain her one-hundred percent accuracy throwing skills."

"BLIND!" Lee shrieked.

Neji's face tensed. _She gave up her life and skills for me..._

"Yeah." A voice called from behind some trees. The voice was fimilar.

Tenten appeared out of the trees wearing her same trainning clothes. Her bangs shadowed over her eyes and a her face seem emotionless.

"Tenten, go home. You shouldn't be up right now," Gai advised.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

Gai sighed. He knew she was going to be stubborn about her condition. "C'mon Lee. I'll train with you," Gai called.

Before Lee went to go train with gai, he walked up to Tenten and patted her on the back. "Welcome back Tenten!" He enthusiastically said.

She forced a smile as they (Gai and Lee) left. Neji stood and glanced over to Tenten, his regular sparring partner. There was a short period of silence but Neji broke the ice.

"Tenten,.. go home," Neji ordered.

"What? Are you my mom all of a sudden," Tenten growled stubbornly.

A long silence occupied again and Neji twitched but he didn't dare to argue with her. After all, she did save her life for him.

"Why did you sacrificed yourself for me? That was foolish," Neji calmly said.

Tenten smiled. "Do you really want to know?"

Neji lifted an eyebrow and a bit confused by her sudden change of mood. She chuckled a bit making him scrowl at her again.

"Can't you see it Neji?"

Neji stared at her emotionless and thought she was being crazy. Tenten knew what it meant no.

She playfully laughed before she spoke. "I-love-you!"

Neji heavily sighed. Apparently, he didn't see her the same way except another fangirl for him but he thought he should at least give her an apology and be a bit nicer with his rejection.

"Tenten... I'm sorry but I have no interest in you or have the same feelings of you. You should go find someone else because I'll never like you."

Her smile altered into a frown and he eyes almost at a point of crying.

"Well you could have said that nicer!" She yelled hoarsely.

He didn't say anything.

She breathed heavily and sadly and composed herself again. Neji looked up at the sky.

"Even if it means that I'll do anything for you?" she asked curiously almost unsteadily.

"Right." Was all he said.

She finally rose her head to stare at his face directly, exposing the hidden scar across her right eyeball.

Neji glanced back at her, continuing to have his calm face but inside of his mind, he was shocked by her scar. It ran down her collarbone and down her chest leading to who knows where.

"I'm sorry," Neji repeated sincerely.

Tenten smiled for at least he apologized. "It's okay." With that she walked away.

**Tsunade's Office**

Tsunade's eyes were glued to the book and papers scattered over her desk, knowingly a man was standing before her. He had jet black hair and a beautiful face. His smile was radianting and his physical body was marvelous.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you right now. One of my teams have failed a mission. Come back later-"

The man quickly cutted her off. "I'm sorry Fifth Hokage."

She raised her eyes to glance at him. She was instantly shocked by the man.

"Good morning! I'm Sai and I'm here for Tenten."

**Well that's it! I hope you like it! And I wonder who this Sai person is and why is he after Tenten? Okay well I know some people know who Sai is (in Naruto Two) but if you don't know then great, less arguing and more updating. **

**And what's Neji going to do about it? Till next chapter, please review! **

**Pretty please on a cherry on tip! (I'll even let you hug Gai Sensei! LOL)!**


End file.
